


You and Mark Pt.3

by Mexicauthor



Series: You and Mark [3]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, Get ready for this, M/M, Sorry for the delay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mexicauthor/pseuds/Mexicauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of the choose your own adventure story about you and Mark</p><p>You will have to use the chapter index to navigate the story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long for me me to upload this but what matters is that it's finally here.

You began walking down the street, still wondering why Mark had run out on you like that. The good news was that the scorching sunlight from when you first entered the mall had been blocked out by some clouds. The bad news was that the clouds were rain clouds.

You weren't particularly angry with him, just annoyed is all. In your opinion he didn't need to run out on you. Though you can see how you might have been prying a bit. Now here you are, walking home by yourself and holding a slightly excessive amount of shopping bags.

There is a strange feeling in the back of your mind that you're being watched, so you take a very casual glance behind yourself in the least obvious way possible. You thought that there was slight trembling in some nearby bushes but your suspicions were put to rest when a squirrel ran out of them. Just in case you began to walk a bit faster. 

You feel a cool breeze brush against your sweat covered face which instantly cools you down. A thunderous boom is heard from behind which makes you jump due to the fact that you're already paranoid as it is.

Then, to make matters worse, you feel a cold droplet fall on your cheek followed by another and another until you're being hit by a steady stream of them. They send a chill down your spine and thoroughly soak your hair within a matter of seconds. "Stupid rain" you say aloud as you start jogging, and in response the rain starts falling twice as hard as before.

The best thing that has happened to you all day occurs when a shiny, yellow taxi pulls up beside you and comes to a stop. The window rolls down to reveal a brown-haired, brown-eyed slightly chubby woman. Her skin is a mocha color and she has the face of a friendly stranger.

She smiles brightly at you, revealing pearlescent, perfectly white teeth. "Now, what is a nice (Man/Woman) like you doing walking in this weather. Get in, honey." She says to you, motioning towards the back door. You quickly step in, glad to get out of that frigid rain. "Thank you so much for stopping" you say as you set your bags on the seat beside you. "Wouldn't wan't you catching a cold now would I" She says in her gentle, silky voice.

You don't respond, instead your face goes pale at the sight outside your window. She gives a knowing look as she catches a glimpse of your face and instantly takes off down the road. "Who was that?" She asks, politely. "My psychotic ex boyfriend" you say, looking back at Henry's figure slowly getting smaller in the distance until it disappears altogether.

"Well, where do you want to go?" She asks. You give it a long thought before answering...

Go to chapter 2 for Mark's house

Go to chapter 3 for a motel


	2. Chapter 2

The nice woman took a turn and began the drive to Mark's house. You looked at the way her curly brown hair bounced before looking out the window. Stream after stream of cold water pounded against the glass. The rain made it hard to see anything other than the colors of nearby trees and buildings. The roads were desolate and the usually lively town was given a depressing and even creepy atmosphere.

The two of you began talking, tired of the silence, and you learned that her name was Margaret. You also learned that she was a mother of two and dreamed of opening up her own bakery as well various other bits of interesting information. You told her about your ex, leaving out the part of the fire. You also told her about moving here not that long ago. The more that you talked, the more that you learned about each other.

You continued talking about other topics of interest and suddenly the ride wasn't bleak and boring anymore. The ride was near an end as you began getting close to Mark's house. It made you start thinking about the incident at the mall today. You tried looking for the even the smallest clue as to what could have caused Mark to act like that. Straining but finding nothing strange. You were snapped out of your thoughts by Margaret informing you that you had reached your destination.

When you tried to pay her she simply said "No need, dear" and instead grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from the glove compartment. She quickly wrote something down and handed the slip of paper to you. You looked at it, it was a taxi card with her business number as well as her private number written in blue pen. She explained that if you ever needed a ride to give her a call. You nodded and said "See you around, Margaret". She responded "Bye-Bye" and gave a small wave before driving away.

Once again you were left alone. You sighed as you turned to face the house. The rain was still falling but it had decreased to a just above a drizzle. You spotted the police car of the officers that were supposed to guard you. "They're gonna be so pissed" you think as you walk over to it. To your surprise there is no one in it. This makes you remember that they also hadn't been with you when you went shopping earlier.

You couldn't think of a reason for this so you go to the front door of the house. Nervousness creeps into your stomach as you reach your hand towards the door knob. The house seems silent and you can't see any lights on. Instead of opening the door you knock on it.

You listen closely to see if you can hear anything. The knob jiggles a bit before the door opens a small crack. Mark's most-obviously drunk complexion appears in the door. His glasses hang crooked on his face and his hair is a tangled mess. You guess that he didn't head directly home from the mall and probably made a couple stops.

"Oh Y/N, it's you" he speaks in slurs but the disgust in his voice is clear as he speaks your name. "I think you should sleep elsewhere tonight" he says before slamming the door. You don't even argue or try to open the door because by this point you are a raging mess and the fact that you are soaking wet doesn't help the situation in the least. You madly storm down the street and to a nearby motel.

When you arrive you use the rest of the money, which you had gotten out of the ATM at the mall, to get a room and quickly settle in for the night.

Go to chapter 4 to continue


	3. Chapter 3

The nice woman took a turn and began the drive to a nearby motel. You looked at the way her curly brown hair bounced before looking out the window. Stream after stream of cold water pounded against the glass. The rain made it hard to see anything other than the colors of nearby trees and buildings. The roads were desolate and the usually lively town was given a depressing and even creepy atmosphere.

The two of you began talking, tired of the silence, and you learned that her name was Margaret. You also learned that she was a mother of two and dreamed of opening up her own bakery as well various other bits of interesting information. You told her about your ex, leaving out the part of the fire. You also told her about moving here not that long ago. The more that you talked, the more that you learned about each other.

You continued talking about other topics of interest and suddenly the ride wasn't bleak and boring anymore. The ride was near an end as you began getting close to the motel. You thought back to try and figure out why Mark would be angry at you. There was literally not a thing you could up with so you decided to just stop thinking about it. The taxi began slowing down and you were slowly getting angry at the raven-haired man that left you to get soaked in the rain.

Margaret informed you that you had reached your destination and you had to resist an angry urge to sarcastically say "Nah, Really?" You reached into your pocket to get the money and pay her but she told you that it was okay. She grabbed a pen and a piece of paper as well as a pen before quickly writing something down. She handed you the slip of paper which had her business number as well as her personal number. She explained that if you ever wanted a ride to call her.

Her kind act cheered you up slightly and you said "See you around, Margaret". She kindly said "Bye-Bye" and gave a small wave before driving away. You payed to stay the night and settled into your room. To your surprise some of the clothes you bought were dry so you changed into a outfit that could at least pass off as fashionable. Now that you were nice and dry you could try to make sense of your life.

1:Your family hates you. 2:Your ex wants to kill you. 3:You have no job. 4: You have no house. 5: Mark your possible boyfriend might hate you. 6:Your life is falling apart. You stopped thinking about it. The room was quiet and lonely and you really wish you had some company. Oh right, 7:You have no friend in this town.

You were finally starting to calm down and thought that maybe you should go apologize to Mark for whatever it is you did. Mark's house was close and you considered going there but decided not to.

Go to chapter 4 to continue

Go to chapter 5 to go anyways


	4. Chapter 4

The sun outside was finally starting to set and the rain had stopped a while ago. You lay on the creaky motel mattress and stared at the ceiling fan go round and round. The room was painfully silent, seemingly mocking you about your life. "Why did I ever even come to LA?" You question silently as the pain starts clawing your chest.

In an attempt to rid your mind of the idea that your life was slowly beginning to disintegrate, you lazily turn on the brick-shaped TV that stood across the room. The TV clicks and then a sheet of static spreads across it. You mess with the antenna for a bit before you finally get a signal. The signal strength is weak but it slowly gets better. When you finally get a static-free signal the screen displays a news reporter and the message breaking news.

Normally you would have already changed the channel, but you heard something that sent you straight into a panic. "Famous YouTuber Mark Edward Fischbach better known as 'Markiplier' is the main suspect of a murder case." *picture of Mark appears on screen*. You direct all of your attention to the screen.

"He has been taken into custody today after two police officers put on a special task of protecting (Your Full name) were found dead in an alley. The suspect had apparently allowed Y/N to stay in his house after Y/N's house was destroyed in a fire. Y/N is missing and the suspect claims to be innocent. If you have any information regarding this woman's/man's *picture of you appears on screen* whereabouts please contact the number below. The suspect will be held while the authorities conduct an investigation. More on this story, tomorrow at twelve."

You just stared at the screen for a while as you tried to make sense of all you just heard. "I gotta do something" you think as you head to the door as fast as possible. You head out and instantly go back in, closing the door behind you. "How the hell does he keep finding me?!?" You think as you switch off the TV and the lights. You jump into the bed, cover yourself with the sheet, and pretend that you are asleep.

You had mentally created a plan because apparently your ex decided to pay you a visit. Listening closely, you waited for him to enter. The room was silent for a while. The door slowly creaked open and then shut before light footsteps made their way forward. You waited until the thuds on the floor came to a stop beside you. "Now. You. Die." You hear the bastard whisper before you shoot your arm out, grab the metal lamp on the night stand and hit him in the side of the head.

He falls to the floor with a groan/shout, hand against where the lamp made contact. Using the dim light that shines through the window you see him on the floor in pain. What will you do now.

Go to chapter 6 to hit him again

Go to chapter 7 to run out of the room


	5. Chapter 5

Going against your better judgement, you step out of the room. The storm has stopped but gray clouds still cover the sky. You listen as the soles of your new shoes pad against the blacktop of the parking lot. Some cars have finally inhabited the streets again. There was a feeling in your stomach that you should be doing something else at this moment, but you, being the stubborn person that you are decided to ignore it.

You began to feel fatigued after five minutes of walking and you found yourself wishing that your diet consisted of more than just junk food and the occasional salad. Sucking it up, you begin to take longer strides. The sky was beginning to darken, not noticeably though. Not one minute too soon you spotted the house down the street. "Finally" you thought as you sped up your pace even further. Within a matter of seconds you were standing on the neatly-paved driveway.

You stood there a second , attempting to regain your normal breathing patterns. "Stupid stamina, and lack their of" you scolded as you stepped foot onto the first step. You noticed that the door was shut but not closed. Rather than ask time-consuming questions you stepped into the silent house. The lights were off. You walked to the stairs and as you began ascending them you heard someone loudly utter "FUCK" in a shaky voice. That's...fucking, Oh fuck!!! You heard in a rather painful sounding moan.

Hastily you went up the stairs. Nothing in the world could have prepared you for what came next. Mark's head was thrown back, he was breathing heavily and loudly swearing. His pants hung loosely at his knees. But the worst part was the blond that rode atop him. Mark had his hands on her hips and face was expressing an extreme amount of pleasure.

You did not look away. You were not embarrassed. You were enraged as a searing pain tore through your chest. He caught a glimpse of you and his expression automatically sobered. Without a second thought you rushed out of the room. He never caught up to you and you never saw him again.

LA forgot you as did everyone when you left. You moved to florida where you lived out your days, became a famous author, and eventually went into a deep depression that ended up with you swallowing an entire prescription bottle of painkillers.

Congratulations! You earned the "Early" Ending.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment your (First) result.


	6. Chapter 6

You swung the metal lamp once more, this time hitting him in the back of the head. He let out a groan/shout of pain that made you happy and angry at the same time. You turned on the light to see henry holding the back of his head, blood seeping through his fingers and clinging onto his hair. Despite this image, you weren't even done yet.

You brought the blunt object up above your head before bringing it down forcefully on his upper back. He made a weak grunt before falling to the floor. The fascist lay on the floor, his hands to his sides. His head turned to face you, eyes locking with yours allowing you to see the fear in them. You stared at him in silence as you let the pain sink in to him and watched as tears began to form in his eyes.

"What, you think that I should stop because you shed a couple tears?!" you scream angrily. Irritated, you throw the lamp at him. He lets out another shout as he doubles over. "This is for all the times that you hit me!" you say, kicking him where it hurts. "For those times that you made me feel weak and helpless !" You yell as you kick him in the face. A loud crack echoed through the room as streams of blood ran down his face.

By this point henry's eyes are bloodshot red and he has begun convulsing. You don't even hesitate before giving him kick after kick and then blow after blow to the stomach. He hacks up a puddle of hot blood while making a gross gurgling sound. The red liquid dripped onto the already dirty motel carpet, slowly sinking into the dingy fabric.

The memory of how he beat you and locked you in a closet for working late was fresh in your mind. You also remembered how he pushed you down the stairs before calling you a clumsy bitch. When he cut the brakes to your bike as a cruel prank causing your arm to brake in two places and then laughed about it. He had even tried to stab you when you told him that it was over and the most recent attack was when he burned your house down. You hated him. No, the word hated didn't even start to explain the emotion.

You grab his face and bring it close to your own. "You made my life a living hell and now, I'm gonna send you to real hell." He gives you a smug grin, revealing blood-covered teeth. His expression reveals a strange level of satisfaction. "Do it."

You were later arrested for the murder of Henry also allegedly for the murder of the two police officers that were put on the task of protecting you. Sentenced to life in prison, you lived out your days in maximum security until you died, trampled in a prison riot.

Congratulations! You earned the "Bad" Ending.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment your (First) result.


	7. Chapter 7

You ran to the door and quickly bolted out of the room. There was some shuffling coming from behind while you ran out into the blacktop parking lot. "Fucking Bitch!" was heard from close by, making you quicken your pace. Your heart was pounding as you planned out what to do next.

You remembered that the reception area had a woman at the front desk. Perhaps she could help you. You also thought about just running into the forest at the far end of the lot. Carefully taking both options into consideration was tough, especially because you were being pursued. Then, as you were getting ready to make your choice the headlights of a red truck appeared at the end of the street. You can ask the driver for help.

So, what are you gonna do?

Go to chapter 8 for the receptionist's help

Go to chapter 9 to run into the woods

Go to chapter 10 to run to the truck


	8. Chapter 8

Deciding that the receptionist was probably your best bet, you quickly ran to the open doorway with the sign that said "Reception" above it. You swung the door open, ran in, and slammed it shut before locking it. You closed the window shutters and locked them as you had done with doors. There was some quick footsteps outside the window before a long silence.

Carefully and quietly, you ran to the front desk where the woman had been earlier. There was nobody there, but the computer was on so you doubted that she had gone home. Some documents and other sheets of paper were lying on the floor in front of the desk, presumably having fallen off of it. You looked around at the unnervingly silent room. A feeling of paranoia began gathering in your mind as you wondered if you were truly alone.

You scanned the room uneasily, trying to find anything that might be out of place. "Oh Y/N, please baby, come here. Please, I'm sorry. I promise I'll change." You heard from the direction of the parking lot. You remained silent to not attract any attention to yourself. "Come on, don't be like that. I promise things will be different." You wondered if he actually believed that you were stupid enough to fall for that crap.

There was a long silence before you heard the loud crash of breaking glass. You could tell by the sound's intensity that it wasn't close but you were more than sure that Henry was the cause of it. There was another crash, this one was closer than the last. Deciding that you should probably arm yourself, you began making your way to the other side of the desk.

You had to hold back a scream when you saw the receptionist flat under the desk, dead and with a slit throat. A feeling of nausea overtook you, sending the contents of your stomach up and out. You took a second to regain your composure before turning to look at the corpse again. Her eyes were still open and seemed to stare at as well as through you.

A puddle of bright red blood had formed on the floor around the corpse. You cautiously inched forward before opening a drawer of the desk. There was some paper clips, pens, and other materials inside it. You quickly opened and sifted through each drawer but didn't find any potential weapons. "There has to be a weapon somewhere in here" you thought, beginning to search elsewhere.

You heard another crash as you went back to the front of the desk and decided that it would be in your best interest to hurry. You searched the entire place but the most effective thing you found was a potted plant. "I guess I'll have to make do with this" you thought. A loud crash was heard from behind and you turned to find the door wide open, a very angry Henry standing there with a gun in his hand.

"I. Found. You" he said in a voice that sounded more animal than human. Your eyes were wide open as your heart beat insanely fast. "Please don't do th-" you began to say before being cut off by the sound of a bullet piercing your skull.

A/N Come on, you should have seen that coming. Oh well, what are ya gonna do about it?


	9. Chapter 9

"I have a plan" were the words that popped into your head as you ran full speed into the thicket of trees and bushes at the far end of the lot. The sound of rustling leaves and the feeling of branches scraping your arms and face filled your body as you made your way through the trees. You thought that you heard a voice yell your name but you didn't stop running.

Your mind was concentrated to the max and you were gonna get away from the psychopath behind you. The sound of crunching leaves and snapping twigs accompanied your every footstep as you ran only faster and faster. Even with your thoughts racing all you could do was keep going. Adrenaline in your veins and determination in your heart nothing was gonna stop you from getting to Mark and making things right.

After five more minutes of running full speed you decided that you had gone far enough. You came to a stop and took a moment to steady out your breathing. With one last glance to make sure you were safe you took out your phone. With only 1% battery left you had to make sure this call counted. You could easily call the police but instead took out the slip of paper from your jean pocket.

You dialed the number which immediately picked up. You cut her off mid-hello. "Margaret, I know you didn't expect me to call so soon but I need your help. Henry is after me and is trying to kill me. I need a ride to the police station so please pick me up at gateway park and I'll explain everything when you pick me up. This may be confusing but just trust me."

There was two clicks before the phone shut off. Everything was up to fate now. "Here's to hoping" you said aloud as you took off again. Your legs are aching from all of the unexpected running bursts but you use all of your energy to go even faster. You jump over a rock and zigzag through the trees, releasing a sigh of relief when you see light posts in the distance.

You run out onto a sidewalk and stop. Your jaw drops when you see the impossible sight. The bags of groceries from the night you met Mark are still in the place were you had dropped. You'd think that animals or maybe a homeless man would have taken them by now. Ignoring the bags, you walked into the main park area.

The grassy fields were illuminated and you could see a jungle gym, swings, and lots of other playground equipment at the opposite end of the park. You made your way to the park entrance where all of the cars enter through. Sit on a bench and wait was all that was left to do. 15 minutes later you decided that it was time to go, but then headlights came into view.

Congratulations! You earned the "to be continued..." Ending. You have survived part three. What, you thought that it was over already? Sorry, but there is one part left to go. Part four and the real finale await. Leave your opinions for the story so far in the comments and thanks for reading "You and Mark Pt.4".


	10. Chapter 10

You ran across the lot after deciding that the truck was your best chance. You looked back to see if Henry was getting close and quickly regretted it as you tripped, on oxygen. There was an alarmingly loud smack when your knee hit the ground. The pain didn't come instantly but sitting up sent powerful waves up and throughout your right leg.

"Fuck" you scram loudly, grabbing at your aching knee. Warm blood soaked your hand almost instantly. "Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck." Was all you could manage to say. The blood dripped on the floor loudly leaving big red patches across the neat blacktop. "I have to keep going" you told yourself while you struggled to get up.

Getting up too fast caused you to slip and fall again. "GET BACK HERE, Y/N!" You heard from the direction which you were running from. Then, a very pissed off Henry came into sight as you focused on the door of your room. This instantly made you jump up and begin half-crawling, half-stumbling towards the truck that had begun to drive forward down the street.

The pain spiked up every time your foot hit the floor but you were more worried about escaping than lessening your injuries. "Help! Help me please!" You scram as the dark red automobile drew near. To your relief, it turned and drove towards you. It came to a stop and you began going as fast as your injured leg would allow you to.

You balanced yourself on the car and quickly got in to the passenger side. "Please help me, my ex is trying to kill me" you yelled, closing the door. "Now, calm down, missy" said the redneck-looking man in his cliché country twang. You were already beginning to lose consciousness and could only mutter at this point. "Please... He's...cra-crazyyyy" was the last thing you said before passing out.

"She she she got got got you you you good good good" you heard a distorted voice say as if at the other end of a tunnel. You slowly began to regain your comprehension. "Well, let's just get rid of her/him already" said another, more familiar voice. There was a loud noise that blasted you back into reality, the sound of a chainsaw.

You opened your eyes and were met by the face of Henry and the guy that had been driving the truck when you passed out. Your mouth was taped closed and you had been shackled to a table of some sort. You were in a dark room with a bright light shining down on you. You could see other figures farther away but couldn't make out who they were. "This is bad" you thought, terrified.

"Good morning, sunshine" said the sadistic voice of Henry as he gazed down upon you. "I'd love to chat for a while but you have a date with this chainsaw and I don't wan't you to be late. Your attention focused on the loud chainsaw as it lowered down onto your face, and then everything went red.

A/N Oh my, what a bad way to end this journey. How about you try again.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment:)


End file.
